


jungle juice

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brief Clothes Sharing, Drunk Sleepy George, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, George being dummy, Getting Together, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Partying, both drunken and not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come on. You’ll be fine, George.”“Not sure about that,” George mutters, following Alex inside.“I’m gonna go find Karl. Get something to drink from the kitchen. You need to loosen up,” Alex says, clapping George on the shoulder and pointing in the direction George assumes the drinks are. “Oh, but stay away from the jungle juice. Bad makes that shit way too well and I’ll bet my ass you’re a sloppy drunk.”or george gets drunk and dream is there too
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	jungle juice

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted drunk george getting together with dream but it turned into less partying and more sleepy, cuddly dnf so 
> 
> hope you enjoy that :)
> 
> mild warning for a brief scene of throwing up but it’s not graphic or really descriptive. he’s just sloppy
> 
> as always, will delete if their opinions on fanwork changes,etcetc might take off anon eventually
> 
> (if anyone doesn't know, jungle juice is like a party drink with lots of alcohol mixed with fruit and sweet juice to conceal the taste. when it's done well, it's veryyyyy dangerous because you just... drink it. like it's juice. but it's mixed with copious amounts of alcohol, so that's not juice. especially when you add m o r e alcohol like george does. don't do that. not speaking from experience ofc haha, who would do that aha :))

It’s George’s first party. Or  _ kickback, _ as Alex has been calling it.

He's never been a big fan of the idea of the frat parties that happen just off campus. They’re loud and busy and he doesn’t want to be around if the police are called. Alex always tried to bring him along, but George has always successfully been able to act like his compsci degree is much more intensive than it is. Until tonight when George accidentally says he’s done with his midterms for the quarter and Alex’s eyes light up. 

“We’re poppin’ off tonight! It’s gonna be fun! And you need to have fun,” Alex yells as he drags George along. 

“I don’t want to party,” George sighs, mostly tired, and Alex shakes his head. 

“We’re going to have  _ fun _ . Plus, it’s not a party. It’s just a kickback. Karl’s hosting,” Alex says, winking. 

Karl is Alex’s new best bud. He’s not sure if there’s more there or not, but Alex certainly spends enough time with Karl for there to be. “Oh, and Dream will be there!”

“Dream?” George asks. “Like my lab mate? You’ve only met him once—“

“No, nope, no, you’re wrong. I’ve met him plenty of times and you would  _ know _ that if you just came to a party once or twice. He’s good friends with Sapnap and Sapnap’s  _ good friends _ with Karl,” Alex says, making a vague gesture. “You like Dream. See? I’m not bringing you to a party where you’ll be completely alone. And I’ll be there! You love me.”

Alex doesn’t know about George’s pathetic crush on Dream and George was planning on keeping it that way. They’ve been casual friends of a sort for going on two years and have specifically chosen labs and classes to take together, so they’ll have a guaranteed person in their classes. It’s nice having Dream around and they occasionally hang out without school as a pretense, but George doesn’t party. Apparently Dream does. 

“I doubt Dream will want to hang out with me if all his actual friends are around,” George points out and Alex laughs. 

“I’ll monopolize his friends for you,” he says and stops in front of a well-lit house. There’s no sign that there might be any sort of party going on inside except a few balloons tied to the front door that say ‘Happy Birthday’. 

“Is it someone’s birthday?” George asks and Alex snorts. 

“Nah. They just put those on the door in case someone in the neighborhood tries to get on their asses about a party,” Alex says, opening the door and pushing inside. Already the music is overwhelming. “Come on. You’ll be fine, George.”

“Not sure about that,” George mutters, following Alex inside. 

“I’m gonna go find Karl. Get something to drink from the kitchen. You need to loosen up,” Alex says, clapping George on the shoulder and pointing in the direction George assumes the drinks are. “Oh, but stay away from the jungle juice. Bad makes that shit way too well and I’ll bet my ass you’re a sloppy drunk.”

“I’m not!” George says, mostly because he’s never been  _ drunk _ . He wouldn’t know. Alex cackles as he leaves and George realizes he doesn’t know what jungle juice is. He’s sure if it’s really as bad as Alex says, he’ll be able to figure it out, but he does feel like he needs a drink after how this week has gone and Alex coerced a few bucks off him earlier, so he deserves at least to grab a drink and hide somewhere. 

The kitchen is the least crowded part of the place. There’s not a  _ ton _ of people— not really enough to be considered a party in George’s mind— but he’s never been to a kickback either. Maybe this is a large kickback because forty or so people crammed into a college house is a squeeze and not at all relaxing as ‘kickback’ implies. 

George looks at the snack and drink selection spread over the kitchen counter and finds too many varieties of cheap alcohol and a couple cases of water. At least they’re planning ahead. The only other nonalcoholic drink George can see is a bright red fruit punch bowl that looks mildly radioactive with pieces of fruit floating around in it, but George assumes it’s supposed to be a mixer of some sort rather than drunk by itself. 

He decides to get himself some fruit punch since he doesn’t want to get  _ too _ wasted and is pouring a healthy amount of vodka into it when someone reaches around him and spooks him. 

“Sorry, dude— oh, hey, George! Alex told me you were here. Glad you could finally make it to one of these,” Dream says, eyes bright. His cheeks are slightly flushed and he’s holding two empty beer bottles. “Did you get something to drink? There’s a lot more people than usual, so I guess there’s more selection.”

“Yeah,” George says, awkwardly holding up his blue plastic cup. He takes a sip of his concoction while Dream tosses the beer bottles and grabs about ten White Claws from a cooler. George is pleased with his own drink selection. He can’t taste any alcohol at all and he doesn’t think it’ll make him sick by the end of the night, which is always the goal. 

“See you in a sec?” Dream asks and George nods. Dream waves at him as he leaves and George finishes his cup of juice, filling his cup again and wandering out into the house. There’s about a dozen people playing or watching Smash Bros in the living room and a few making out on the couches. George sits on the staircase for a few minutes and almost gets trampled, so he goes to the backyard where there’s a noisy game of beer pong going on and, strangely, a push-up contest. 

“Yo! George!” Karl shouts from the beer pong table, drawing Sapnap’s attention from the beer he was just forced to drink. They’re playing against two other guys that George recognizes as Karl’s roommates. 

“Wanna watch us slaughter Chris and Jimmy?” Sapnap asks with a feral grin. 

“Sure,” George says, sitting down on a dusty folding chair and quickly finding that Sapnap and Karl are way too overconfident. “Have you seen Alex?” 

Karl nods, focusing intently on the match. “He’s trying to beat Dream in a drinking game. In the front, I think, but he’s going to  _ LOSE _ .”

Karl throws and misses and Chris immediately nails Sapnap and Karl’s second to last cup with a loud yell. 

“ _ You’re  _ losing,” Chris shouts and dumps a cup of water over his face. 

George watches Sapnap and Karl lose then have to take off their shirts and sword fight with balloon swords while Chris and Jimmy watch and he heads back inside before he gets pulled into some dare like that and finds Dream in the kitchen again. He’s a bit wet now and George tries not to look too thirstily at the way his shirt  _ clings _ . 

“Georgie,” Dream greets, throwing an arm over George’s shoulders. 

“Hey. Did you win?” George asks and Dream smiles lazily. 

“Of course I did. I don’t really like White Claw, though. Need to wash it down with something,” Dream says, getting some fruit punch. “Have you tried the jungle juice? It’s Bad’s specialty, but drinking too much of it is— a  _ bad _ idea, haha. A little is nice, though.”

“You mean the fruit punch?” George asks, sipping from his third refill. He’s not sure he likes where this is going, but he’s positive his fruit punch isn’t spiked with anything. It just tastes like fake sugar and goodness.

Dream raises an eyebrow. “The jungle juice, George. That’s— have you been drinking the jungle juice thinking it’s fruit punch?” 

“Uhhh,” George glances at his cup and Dream looks amused and also mildly concerned. 

“Shitttt. Um, how much did you drink?” Dream asks and George shrugs. 

“Three… cups? I also added some vodka, but it still tastes like just juice,” George says and Dream starts to laugh. He’s wheezing and taking George’s cup away. It’s so mean of him, honestly.

“No way— oh, George, you’re going to be so hungover tomorrow,” Dream says. “You’re already flushed.”

“I’m fine! I’ve barely drank anything other than that— jungle juice tonight,” George protests and Dream laughs some more. 

“I’ll need to get some water in you. You’re sticking with me tonight, George. You’ll see. Even I wouldn’t dare  _ add _ alcohol to Bad’s jungle juice,” Dream says, eyes twinkling. 

***

George does see. He sees so much. The world is fuzzy and nice and Dream gives George his cup back eventually but only after George drinks a bottle of water. He needs to pee, but he’s also sleepy and Dream is so warm where they’re pressed together. They’re somewhere quiet now because the outside got too loud and Dream is playing Minecraft and feeding George Goldfish every couple minutes. George can’t look at the screen too long or his eyes will hurt, but he thinks he’s pleasantly tipsy. 

Certainly not drunk, not at all. 

“You okay?” Dream asks when George’s eyes start drifting shut. He’s so hot. George isn’t sure if he’s referring to himself or Dream or both.

George snaps awake and nods his head before setting his head back on Dream’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m  _ so _ good. I want to thank Bad for making my night good.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy you liked his jungle juice. Did you walk here with Alex?” Dream asks and George nods some more. 

“Long walk. It’s cold outside. You’re warm and I’m warm, so we should stay together,” George says, relishing in the way Dream chuckles. 

“It  _ is _ cold outside. I think I might have to go soon since I’ve got to meet up with my chem group tomorrow morning. Do you want to stay here? I’m sure they have extra rooms,” Dream says and George hums. 

“Can I come with you? You live close right?” George asks and Dream looks conflicted. “Or I could stay here I guess. I just don’t want to walk home.”

“I— you  _ could _ come back with me. I definitely live closer to here than you and I doubt Nick’ll be coming home tonight,” Dream says. “Do you really want to, though? You could stay here and not have to go outside at all. Alex is probably staying, too.”

“You’ll keep me warm, right?” George asks. He’s starting to feel like maybe there’s something wrong with what he’s saying, but he doesn’t much care. He would like to go home with Dream, preferably always. 

“I… can. I can do that,” Dream says, sipping from his White Claw and letting George finish it off when he makes a go for it. 

“I gotta go tell Alex I’m leaving with you,” George says, sitting up straight and immediately missing Dream’s warmth. “I’ll meet you at the front door.”

“Sounds good,” Dream says, turning off the computer. 

George makes a pit stop at the bathroom and then finds Alex in the basement playing actual pingpong (badly) with Karl, Sapnap and Jimmy. Sapnap and Alex are not the greatest at teamwork. 

“I swear I’ll fucking French kiss you if you win,” Alex threatens Karl and then loses. 

“Still wanna make out?” Karl teases and Alex practically tackles him to the carpeted floor. In rage, George thinks. 

“Ugh,” Sapnap groans, laying on the floor as well and George decides to head back upstairs and text Alex instead since they all didn’t notice him anyway. 

“Ready to go?” Dream asks and George nods.

“Let’s get it,” George says, hooking an arm with Dream’s and sending off the text to Alex with one hand. Dream just lives down the street and they stumble back easily. George doesn’t even have to walk up the stairs like he always does in his and Alex’s apartment building. George stays stuck to Dream in the elevator and all the way to the apartment where Dream tries to pull away to get his keys. 

“I got it,” George says, digging into Dream’s pockets without hesitation and finding Dream’s key quickly. Dream tenses a bit, but George drops the key in Dream’s hand and Dream beams at him, unlocking the door and nudging George inside. 

“Where do you wanna sleep?” Dream asks, yawning into his hand. “We’ve got a couch. Or Sapnap’s bed.”

“Mmm, what about yours?” George asks boldly. 

“Uh, yeah, that too,” Dream says. George grins and Dream pats George’s hair. “Hey George?”

“Hm?”

“I like you. Do you like me? It feels like you do,” Dream says bluntly and George’s smile widens. 

“Yeah. A lot,” George says and he makes a tiny, squeaking noise when Dream kisses him. He relaxes in the next second and kisses Dream back with a hungry fervor. Dream tastes like oranges and cheap beer and something else. It’s not entirely unpleasant and George knows he probably tastes like the fruit punc— jungle juice. 

“You’re so pretty,” Dream murmurs and George laughs when Dream sucks a bruise into his jaw. 

“Ugh, you’re a sap. I like you so much,” George says and Dream laughs, tugging George closer. George likes how small Dream makes him feel even though he hates the feeling usually. Dream is often an exception. 

“I like you, too. I’ve liked you since that first time you came over and you helped me with my CS homework even though we had math together,” Dream says nonsensically. “You were so cute. Your nose scrunches when you’re confused, you know? It’s adorable.”

George scrunches his nose then and Dream boops his nose. “Like that. It’s so cute.”

“I’m not cute!” George laughs and Dream kisses him again. 

“Cutie Georgie,” Dream says. “Like an orange. Oh, I love cuties. You know the little oranges?”

George goes a little green and he runs to Dream’s bathroom and immediately tosses up some of the jungle juice and Goldfish in his system into the toilet. 

“Aw, George, are you okay?” Dream asks and George groans before throwing up again. When he’s finished and rinses his mouth, Dream is waiting just outside the bathroom with a cup of water. 

“I think it was the mention of oranges,” George says, sipping at the water and feeling his stomach settle. “I’m sure that was attractive. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dream says, kissing his forehead. “Wait ‘til tomorrow morning. We’re both gonna be hot messes.”

“At least we’ll be hot,” George says and Dream wheezes. “I’m sleepy. Can we go to sleep? Am I still allowed to sleep in your bed?”

“Yes and yes,” Dream says. “I’ll get you something to change into. I’m sure there’s a toothbrush or something, too.”

They get ready to go to sleep— George changing into a large T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that Dream apparently grew out of— and they makeout a bit after both of them are in bed. 

It’s really nice, especially when Dream drapes his arm over George and tugs him to his chest. Much better than George imagined. He thinks parties might not be so bad as he slowly falls asleep to the sound of Dream’s soft breathing behind him. 

***

“Ugh, fuck,” George hears when he wakes up the first time. 

“Huh?” George mutters and someone pats George on the head. George tries to open his eyes and immediately groans and shuts them. Everything is so bright. 

“I need to go to my lab, but you can stay,” George hears after listening to Dream shuffle around for a few minutes. “I’ll leave these here.”

“Dream?” George says and Dream chuckles, kissing George’s hair. 

“I’ll see you later if you’re still around,” Dream says and if he says anything else, George doesn’t hear it. 

George wakes up again and the light level is more manageable. He sees that the blinds are closed and there’s a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table. There’s a sticky note with a smiley face stuck to the cup. George takes both and rubs his temples as he gets up and brushes the gross hangover taste out of his mouth and walks into the kitchen. 

“Up already?” Dream says. He’s cooking something. George has never seen him cook and he’s not sure why he’s surprised that he actually can, even if it’s just breakfast. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“You still can,” George says, creeping closer. He’s not sure if he should feel awkward or not, but the way Dream is making him breakfast makes him think he should be. 

“Nah, the table is better. How’s your head? Mine was killer this morning, but you drank more than me,” Dream says. 

“It’s okay. Thanks. For everything,” George says, waving his hand and sitting down. His head throbs and makes him want to go lie back down, but being around Dream brings up his mood. “Can I help with anything?”

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Dream says. 

“Sounds difficult,” George says, feeling a bit pleased at the implied compliment so early in the morning, even though he knows he looks, at best, rumpled. George was an even more embarrassing mess last night, though, and Dream doesn’t seem to be bothered. 

Dream sets a plate with eggs and sausage and toast in front of him and sets one in front of himself. He kisses George’s cheek as he does, which bodes well. 

Dream hums as he takes his first couple bites. “Damn, that’s good. I’m great.”

“Mhm,” George practically moans. “I should keep you. How was your chem lab?”

“Terrible, but I got to come back to you,” Dream says, smirking. “So, you’re going to keep me?”

George blushes. He’d said it on instinct, but it’s out there and he doesn’t see anything malicious in Dream’s expression. “Umm… I— if you let me.”

“I was a little afraid you were just saying things because of all the jungle juice, but they do say the drunk man is the most honest. If you want something, take it,” Dream says cheekily and George huffs, leaning over the table and kissing Dream softly. Dream smiles into the kiss and George nips at Dream’s bottom lip before pulling back slightly. 

“I’m keeping you,” George says firmly and Dream kisses him again, tangling his fingers with George’s. 

“I’d like to keep you, too.”

(The next time George goes to a party, it’s his boyfriend’s fault. The smell of jungle juice haunts him— he doesn’t think he’ll ever drink more than a couple sips again—, but the taste of it off Dream’s tongue is sweeter than George could’ve imagined.

Alex claims credit for getting them together, but George gives all the credit to Bad.) 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of Bad making the jungle juice is so funny to me I'm sorry
> 
> hope you liked it <3 thanks for clicking! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated :D
> 
> remember to continue staying safe and washing hands (and don't drink like this. it's not fun. unless you want to. I'm not your mom)


End file.
